Precision tools are required for grading and for purposes of cultivation or landscaping. In addition, it is often necessary to move dirt from one location to another. Heretofore, this has usually be accomplished by the use of a front end loader type vehicle having a hydraulically actuated bucket. However, these devices are usually expensive and not adaptable for use on the average farm tractor. Usually, grading requires a specially built tractor adapted for that purpose such that it is not suitable for other farming operations such as plowing, planting, and similar operations.
Most of the farming tractors in use today have a three-point hitch. The standard three-point hitch has two lower bars connectable to the farming implement and an upper link or bar which is connectable to the implement. The three bars may be elevated relative to the ground for moving the implement attached thereto relative to the ground.
Grading devices which have heretofore been attached to three-point hitches have been limited primarily to a blade or moldboard and have been inefficient for moving dirt from one location to another.